Randomnosity
by onigirinekogirl
Summary: Me and my friend Yvonne just being completely random again. Our stories never have a point, just to entertain ourselves. :
1. Chapter 1

BSupernatural/Lost/B

Dean was driving his car around on the island.

Sam was complaining. "Im hungry. Where are the restaurants"

Ben was the owner of this fairly new seafood resturant that was placed in a random spot in the woods. A lot of people were there, sitting, talking and eating at the tables.

Jack, Sawyer and Charlie were together, getting their food from Claire, who was a waitress.

Dean, getting frustrated with Sam's complaining stopped his car in front of the restaurant. "We're here."

Sam looked up at the sign in front of the restaurant. "I hate seafood."

Dean sighed and got out anyways.

The two soon walked into the restaurant and looked around curiously at the people inside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked Claire, giving her a confused look.

"I need the money," she answered.

Sawyer grinned. "I'll give you all the money you need if you..."

Jack stepped on his foot.

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Gas," Sawyer explained, holding his stomach.

Dean walked up to the front and began ordering the food, while Sam choose a place to sit.

Um lets see, I'd like a ten foot long white shark along with two medium sized guppies." Dean told them.

"Done," Ben said, nodding. He went into the kitchen and told them the order.

Jin came out with a big, long white shark and handed it to Dean.

Dean struggled to hold it up and wobbled back to the seats that Sam had choosen.

"Oh, here's your guppies!" Sun called, holding out a plate of guppies over the counter.

Dean walked all the way back, still holding the shark in his arms and took the guppies. Then made his way all the way back to him and Sams table.

Sam watched him wondering why he didnt just put the shark on the table.

"What would you like to eat?" Claire asked them.

"I'll have crabcake," Charlie told her.

"Make me a BLT," Jack said.

Sawyer chuckled. "I'll have a female with a side order of love, please."

Jack kicked his shin.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Gas?"

Sawyer shook his head. "No, pain."

Sam and Dean sat at there table, laughing at Sawyer, while eating chunks of their shark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Claire turned around and left them to talk while she told them what they ordered, only mentioning Jack and Charlie's orders.

"Why do you have to act like that? we're in a resturant, you whore!" Jack shouted at Sawyer, everyone turned and looked at them.

Dean looked at them, mouth opened wide. A peice of the shark dropped out.

Sam kept eating, easily distracted by the guppies his brother had gotten him. The ten foot shark was all Deans.

"What are YOU looking at, punck?" Sawyer asked Dean, glaring.

Jack slapped himself in the forehead.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

Dean frowned. "Are you talking to me!!"

"No, I'm talking to everybody in this resturant!" Sawyer grumbled and everyone was still looking at him.

"You want a fight?" Walt asked, holding up his fork, clenching it.

Jack and Charlie were embarrassed to be around him.

Mace Windu, who was sitting in a far corner stood up. "Is this a racial restaurant or something, cause I hate this food!"

"Do I look black to you!" Dean yelled back at him.

"I bleached my skin..." Sam said quietly.

Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is," Sawyer said, narrowing his eyes at Mace Windu and his purple lightsaber.

Jack and Charlie stood and walked to the restroom, trying to hide from Sawyer.

Mace Windu walked over to him. "Ok cracker your startin to make a black man real mad."

Michael, his son, Mr Eko, and Bruce walked up to him.

Sawyer shrunk a little.

Mace Windu stepped closer to him. "Smell my cologne?

Sawyer grimaced. "Yes..."

The food was ready for Jack and Charlie but Claire didn't see them. All she saw was black guys crowding around Sawyer, as if in a gang. Ready to fight. She gulped and snuck back in.

"Its gonna be all over your white ass in a minute." Mace Windu told him.

"I don't wanna know," she muttered.

Dean sniffed. "Hmm smells pretty good."

"It sure is some strong stuff," Sawyer laughed nervously.

The others didn't seem to be effected by it. "I don't smell anything," said Michael.

Dean smiled. "It's all in the nose."

"Oh, I see," Walt nodded. "I'm gonna develop my nose when I get older so that I can smell everything!"

"Just don't change it like Michael Jackson," Bruce mumbled.

"Who?" asked Walt.

"Nobody important," Bruce told him.

"Hey Michael Jacksons my idol, thats why I bleached my skin." Sam complained.

They apaused and looked at him.

Dean patted Walt on the head. "Say kid, want to go on a ride."

Sam went silent.

Mace Windu smiled, the scene was becoming happier.

Walt's eyes were wide open. "Uh, no sir!"

Michael glared at Dean. "What's your problem?!"

"Why not, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Racial issues." Sam whispered loudly to Dean.

"He doesn't go with strangers," Walt told him, blocking Dean from Walt.

Dean frowned, then said. "You could both come." 


End file.
